


Let It Snow

by All-We-Must-Be (detectivecaz)



Series: Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff Event Ficlet Collection [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First snowfall, Fluff, Romance, Snow, Winter Fluff Event 2018, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: The first fall of snow is a magical event for Hecate and Ada.





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff event.
> 
> Prompt: First Snowfall.

* * *

Snow lightly drifted down from the heavens, and ice crystals clung to the trees, setting the woods aglow. It was there Ada saw her; sitting alone on the wooden bench looking up at the night sky as the snow came to rest on her shoulders, covering her black cloak and hat in white.

Ada walked towards her, hearing the snow crunch beneath her feet with each step she took. It had been three years since the last snowfall, but Ada could recall it as if it were only yesterday. She and Hecate were only friends at the time, never suspecting that only a few months later that their friendship would blossom into something more special. After that year, Ada became disappointed that there was no sign of snowfall for the next two years. She had wanted more than anything to have their first snowfall as a proper couple, but it seemed tonight would finally be their night. 

When she had received Hecate’s elusive note to meet her in the grounds of the school at nightfall, she felt her heart constrict wondering what her Deputy had planned. Ada had seen the same disappointment in Hecate’s eyes year after year that the snow seemed to elude them. But now as her pink-gloved hands pulled her cloak tighter around her, she saw Hecate’s attention now on her, as she took a seat next to her on the bench.

“I received your note, is everything alright, Hecate?”

“Everything is fine, Ada. I’m sorry for making you worry, but I’ve wanted to show you this for quite some time.”

Ada looked at Hecate in confusion, when she saw Hecate stand up and started to chant a spell in Latin only understanding a few of the words. It was then she saw her Deputy had a small pouch was now emptying the contents into the palm of her hand. Ada sat and watched wondering what Hecate was doing when suddenly a silver and green fog started to rise from Hecate’s palm and towards the night sky.

For a few seconds, nothing happened when suddenly a celestial ballet of green, purple, and pink lights started to dance across the night sky. Ada’s eyes lit up in wonder at such a display, never having seen anything quite like it.

“It’s beautiful, Hecate,” Ada whispered in awe.

Hecate looked down at her with a loving smile, “not as beautiful as you.”

Ada felt herself blush at such a declaration. She had wanted to see the Northern Lights for some time, but she never expected to see them so close to home. “However, did you manage this? It must have taken a considerable amount of magic.”

“I’m afraid that’s a professional secret, Ada,” Hecate said with an amused glint in her eyes as she sat back down on the bench. “But I may have had some help to make all of this happen. I remember you telling me how you have always envisioned seeing the lights with your own eyes during our first snowfall three years ago. It took some planning, and I had hoped to have shown you last year, but due to the lack of snow, it wouldn’t have had the same effect.”

Ada’s eyes softened as she rested her head against Hecate’s shoulder, her eyes never leaving the night sky. “It was certainly worth the wait.”

Hecate reached out and took one of Ada’s gloved hands in her own and placed a small kiss on top of Ada’s head.

“It was our first snowfall, three years ago, as friends but tonight it’s our first snowfall, three years later, symbolising our love.”

Ada sighed with contentment finally feeling complete that she had everything she needed right at this moment. “I love you, Hecate.”

“I love you too, Ada,” Hecate whispered pulling the smaller witch close as the snow continued to fall, while the stars and lights above them swirled in the sky, rejoicing their love and the promise of tomorrow.


End file.
